Regular Show: High School Chronicles
by Allenfairytail
Summary: The Regular show cast is in high school and there's a new friend in town. There's drama,fighting tensions and maybe some romance in between. Will the gang survive in thick and thin? You will have read and find out. OC/OC. Let the high school years begin!


Hello readers. You know what time it is? MORTAL KOMBAT! Haha. Just kidding. It's time for another regular show story to be added. This will be about Mordecai, Rigby and the rest of the gang in high school. Also, this story will have OC's, as always. If you have any OC's that you want me to put in, feel free to email me or request in a review. But any ways, let's start!

Chapter One: New Boy

Rated T for swearing.

Pairings: Mordecai/Margaret/OC (That's if someone have an OC for Mordecai), Rigby/Elieen/OC (Again, if someone has an OC for Rigby), Benson/OC, Skipps/OC?, Pops/OC?, High Five Ghost/OC?, Muscle Man/OC?, OC/OC

Disclaimers: JG Quintel Owns it.

* * *

><p>It was a bright and sunny day. A boy was in his bed sleeping, peacefully in his comfy bed. The sunlight filled up his room and the sunlight hit eyes, causing him to wake up. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. He streched out his tense body and got back up to his feet. The boy let out a long yawn.<p>

"Allen! It's time to go to your new school!" Said a voice in the distance.

"Okay Mimi! Let me take a shower and dress up!" Allen reply. The white hait boy headed to the bathroom to get ready for school. He first brushed his teeth and then took a shower. After he was done taking his shower he dried him self off with a towel and brush his long snow white colored messy hair. He got out of the bathroom and went back to his room and change into his clothes. Allen look at himself in the mirror and groom himself a bit to make sure that his clothes and his long hair was neat.

He then went downstairs and saw his 8 year old sister Mimi, the oldest of his younger sister triplets, in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Hey Allen. You want any breakfast before you leave?" Mimi asked.

"No thank you Mimi. Anyway, where's Penelope and Roxaine?" Allen asked wondering about his other two sisters.

"Probably still asleep. Anyway, you have a good day ok Allen." Mimi said.

"Ok Mimi. I'll see you later." Allen said as he waved at Mimi and left for school.

"Bye!" Mimi said as she waved back. After seeing her older brother left for school, she then resumed making breakfast. While making breakfast, she then saw Penelope, the youngest of the triplets, entered the kitchen still in her nightdress that she slept in last night, rubbing her eyes.

"G-good morning Mimi. H-have you seen Allen? I checked on him in his room and he's not there." Penelope asked timidly.

"Good morning Penelope. Allen just left for school. Don't worry, he'll be back in the afternoon." Mimi replied.

"Oh, o-ok." Penelope said as she shyly looked at the kichen floor.

"Anyway, are you hungry Penelope? I made some breakfast." Mini asked.

"S-sure. T-thanks sis." Penelope shyly replied.

When Mimi and Penelope started to eat their breakfast, they saw Roxaine, the middle of the triplets, walked in the kitchen, fully dressed for the day.

"Good morning Mimi." Roxaine greeted to her older sister.

"Good morning Roxaine." Mimi greeted back.

"G-g-good morning Roxiane..." Penelope studdered.

"Don't talk to me you freak." Roxaine insulted Penelope.

This insult caused Penelope to form tears in her eyes, feeling hurt. Mimi saw this and sighed in annoyance.

"Roxaine, really? This again?" Mimi asked in annoyance.

"I will never acknowledged Penelope as our sister, especailly not after she _**killed**_ our mother!" Roxaine said in anger.

"Penelope didn't killed our mother!" Mimi said, defending her.

"Tch. Whatever. If you need me, i'll be in my room and you Penelope, stay away!" Roxaine hissed as she took her breakfast and went upstairs towards her room so she can eat her food in peace.

"Roxaine! Roxaine!" Mimi called out to her but was ignored. Mimi sighed in sadness. Penelope started to burst into tears. Mimi noticed her beloved sister crying and decided to cheer her up.

"Don't listen to Roxaine, Penelope. I know Roxaine loves you deep down. She just doesn't show her soft side often. She's into that tough love thing." Mimi spoken quietly.

"*Sniff* T-tough l-love?" Penelope asked, while wiping the tears of her face.

"Yeah... Don't worry Penelope, she will reveal her sensative side sooner or later. So cheer up ok..." Mimi patted her sister's head.

"Ok..." Penelope replied, as she was back to being calm.

"That's better. Do you wanna finished your breakfast and get ready for school?" Mimi asked, while smiling at her sister.

Penelope smiled her back and nodded her head. After the girls ate their breakfast, they went to their room and got dressed for school.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile elsewhere, two friends, A blue jay and a brown colored raccoon walking together. The blue jay is named Mordecai while the raccoon is named Rigby. These two duo has been best friends since they were kids. They would waste their whole day playing video games and hanging out together. Now they heading to their home high school, not far from their nieghborhood.<p>

"Argh...Man this sucks Mordecai." Rigby started.

"I know what you mean dude. Summer went by pretty fast." Mordecai spoke too, agreeing with his best friend.

"I wish summer would last longer dude!" Rigby added.

"Me too dude." Mordecai agreed.

Summer vacation went by fast and like always, people wish it wound last alot longer. Today is September 8th; the offical first day of school everywhere. Every child or teen was preparing to go to school, where there will be homework and projects and boring lessions. As they thought about the whole school being filled with nothing homework and assignments, they sighed. After a mile of walking, they arrived at Renaissance High School For The Arts. As always on the first day, every freshman sophmore, junior and senior were hanging out, talking with their friends.

"Wow... there's alot of people this year." Rigby started.

"What do you expect? This school is very popular." Mordecai added.

"Mordecai! Rigby!" A voice called out them in a distance.

Mordecai and Rigby turned and saw a female red robin. Upon seeing the red robin come closer, Mordecai blushed a little.

"H-hi Margaret!" Mordecai shyly spoke.

"Hey Margaret! How was your summer vacation?" Rigby asked.

"It was pretty good. I worked at my summer job and almost save enough money to buy a car!" Margaret replied in happiness.

"O-oh, that's cool." Mordecai said.

"Well anyway, I'd better go. There's a new transferd student that comeing here and i'd volenteered to show him around the school. Bye!" Margaret said as she went towards the main office and waved at them.

"Dude! Margaret is about to have a car! When she does get one, we should asked her if she can give us a ride to school." Rugby suggessted.

"What? We live near the school. Margaret lives kind of far away and she has to use the bus to get here Rigby." Mordecai reasoned his best friend.

Just as they were about to enter through the school gates, they were purpopely shoved by an a group of football jocks.

"Out of the way!" One Jock said.

"Loser!" Another jock shouted.

"What the hell man Watch it!" Mordecai yelled at them.

"Yeah you a&holes! Watch were you going!" Rigby yelled as well.

"I'm sorry, we don't listen to people who are losers!" A human male jock with black spikey hair, spoke.

"Ugh...look, just leave us alone ok?" Mordecai asked in annoying tone, not feeling to deal with these idiots.

"Sorry, we don't take orders from sopmores like you. Looks like we'll have to beat you two losers to know your guys place." Another human male jock with short blonde hair said as he was now craking his fist and ready to punch Mordecai and Rigby.

_**"Oh crap..." **_Both Mordecai and Rigby thought.

"Hey, what are you guys doing to them?"

The Jocks turned around and saw a human boy, looks to be around 16 years old, with long snow white colored hair that slightly pasted his shoulders, has sapphire colored eyes with black colored pupils. He was wearing black colored jeans that matched his shoes. He was also wearing a gray colored jacket and a blue colored scarf. As the boy confronted the jocks, he then saw Mordecai and Rigby.

"Who the hell are you pipsqueak?" The jock with red spikey hair asked.

"Yeah. Can you see we're dealing with business here? I suggessted you run along before you end up on what we about to do on these two." The blonde hair jock threatened.

"No. I'm not leaving until you leave them alone." The white hair boy hissed.

"Oh...you want in this too dipshit?" The black hair jock asked in anger.

"Hmm. Hmm. Maybe I do... dumbass." The Boy snickered.

"Grrr... you'll pay for that pipqueak! Someone needs to know their place!" The black hair jock yelled as he launched his fist at the boy's face, only to be caught by the boy's left hand.

"What the?" The jock yelled in shock.

"Looks like we're going to have to do this the hard way..." The white hair boy sighed.

"Why You!" The red hair jock spoke as he ran towards the boy and launched his fist only to get caught by the boy's right hand. The boy then beat up both of the jocks who tried to pick a fight with him. After 1 to 2 minutes of beating up the jocksthe boy then lifted the two jocks and violenty threw them in a nearby dumster. The silver hair boy then turned his attention at the blonde hair jock, who was completely shcoked that his firends was beaten by this new kid.

_**"Whoa..."**_ Both Rigby and Mordecai thought in amasment.

"No way... this can't be happening... exacally who are you?" The blonde hair jock asked.

The boy walked up towards the frighting jock and said this to him. _**"I am your worse nightmare."**_

The Jock screamed like a little girl and ran away like a sissy. But as he was running away, the jock shouted something at the sliver hair boy in the distance. **"This isn't the last time you see me! I'll be back to kick your ass! Including you two losers!"**

The boy was shaken by his threat. _**"Pfft. I like to him try that."**_ The boy thought in doubtfulness.

He then turned his attention to Mordecai and Rigby, who was the main source of getting a fight with those jerks.

"Are you two alright?" The silver hair boy asked as he lend both his hands towards Mordecai and Rigby.

"Dude... you beat those jocks up as if they were nothing to you..." Rigby spoke.

"Oh that? Yeah. I took martial arts as a kid so i'm not unless when it comes to fighting people. Though don't like violence that much." The boy replied with a smile on his face.

"Nice. Anyway, thanks for helping us dude." Mordecai said thankfully.

"No problem you guys. I wanted to ask you guys a question. Do you know where the main office is? I recently transfered and I'm new to this school." The boy asked.

"Hey... you must be that new transfer student that Margaret mentioned us eariler." Ribgy pointed at the white haired boy.

"Margaret? Who's that?" The boy asked, now confused.

"She's a friend of ours and she the one who will show you around the school. Oh, and we'll show you the way there." Mordecai replied.

"Oh okay. Lead the way um... what are you guys's name?" The boy asked.

"My name is Mordecai." The Blue jay replied.

"And my name is Rigby." The raccoon added.

" Nice to meet you Mordecai and Rigby. My name is Allen." The silver hair boy replied with a smile.

And so, Mordecai and Rigby showed Allen to the main office. This will be the start of good year for Allen as he will meet alot new friends.

* * *

><p>So Sorry if the this chapter didn't sound good as you thought. But bear with me, becasue it will get better as the story progressed. Please review and again, if you have any OC that want to include, feel free to contact me in a email or a review. And please have a specific description of your characters. Anyway, see you next chapter!<p> 


End file.
